


A Day At The Beach

by Norachu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norachu/pseuds/Norachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deemed wants to have some fun at the beach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Beach

Chapter one:

It was a warm, sunny summer afternoon. Demyx had been relaxing outside, enjoying the rays of sunshine. He was bored, and wanted to go to the beach with his bestest friend ever. Pushing the hair out of his eyes, he bounced into the living room. 

"Zexy~" he cried out. Zexion looked up from the book he was reading, saw it was his favorite annoying asshole, and went back to reading.  
"Zexy, play with me!"

"No."

Demyx yanked the book out of Zexion's hands. "Now will you play with me?" 

Wordlessly, Zexion pulled out another book.

"Looks like you've been burnt..." remarked Axel, king of the burns himself.

"I just want Zexy to notice me..." whined Demyx.

Zexion looked up at him. "Will you leave me alone if I go?"

"YES!" exclaimed Demyx, dancing around the room.

"My answer is still no." 

Demyx then walked up to his boytoy and pushed the book down. He peered into Zexion's eyes, and gave him his best sad face.

"PLEEEEEASE? Otherwise, you'll have to help Marluxia with his garden!" whined Demyx.

"Fine. But I'm not putting down my book."


End file.
